The Dark of the Night
by aizenbutt
Summary: Sherlock's always been good at keeping his secret, not once has he been caught. But now he has an ex-army doctor living with him and secrets become harder to keep. Vampire!Sherlock, Johnlock SLASH. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

The blood was so rich and good. Type O, his favourite. The victim was healthy and young. The man had to at least have been 25-30 years old. Sherlock watched as his victim's eyes lost their glow. The man had succumbed quickly, screamed for about three minutes. He was, of course, muffled though by Sherlock's handy tools.

When the body was drained dry, Sherlock dropped it and looked at his work with a smile on his face. Gasoline was poured onto the man's dead body. The vampire lit it on fire and watched in satisfaction as it turned into nothing but ashes. Sherlock knew from the day he was born as this creature that he had to be sneaky. He had to hide from humans; he had to destroy the bodies of his victims. Both were easy for the detective. Getting rid of the body was simple. After draining the body of every last drop of blood, he would light it on fire and bury the ashes in the woods. He'd make sure everything was okay when reading the missing-persons report that would be issued a few days later.

The vampire spaced out his murders. He would drink every drop of blood from the victim because he knew his next meal wouldn't be for the next few months. He had to space them because, even though the Scotland Yarders were idiots, they'd notice a string of missing people.

* * *

><p>Sherlock wasn't sure what was different about coming home to Baker Street this night, but it was. The detective felt suspicious when entering the flat. He felt as though someone was watching him. Sherlock slipped into his bedroom and lay down in his bed. He wasn't going to sleep. He never slept; he never needed to sleep.<p>

At about half past three in the morning, the vampire heard footsteps outside his room. Sherlock had supposed it was John who had woken up in the middle of the night and came down to have some tea. The army doctor had done this on several occasions so it wasn't new to the detective. What was new was when John opened the door to Sherlock's room. Sherlock sat up in his bed and watched John as the light turned on.

"John, what are you doing?" asked the detective. The doctor took a deep breath before speaking. "Sherlock, I've noticed that…that every few month, on the 23rd like today, you go out late at night and don't come back until early hours in the morning. As your flat mate and worried friend, I wanted to ask what are you doing out this late?" John took up a look of hope and sentiment.

Sherlock gave John a small smile. "Don't worry so much John, it's not important and you don't need to get into it." The shorter of the two stood in the doorway awkwardly, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "Sherlock, please tell me." John insisted. The vampire frowned. "I'm afraid I can't do that John." He didn't want to lie to his friend, he had even contemplated on telling John his secret, but it was too dangerous for him to know.

John was not happy to hear this. "Sherlock!-I…never mind. Keep things from me, it's not my business to know. I don't care." John turned and closed the door behind him. Sherlock got up from his bed and walked around it to stand by the window.

The detective was surprised when he found himself hungry again. His fangs elongated in need. Sherlock shook, though not uncommon to be hungry again after feeding so quickly, it usually happened when his kind had found their potential mate….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review if you want me to keep going with this, and also leave some constructive criticism. I could use it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Why though? That was the question. Sherlock had never had this happen before. He hadn't felt attraction to anyone. The detective thought over the possibilities of his mate when finally, he came to a conclusion:

John.

Sherlock froze. He felt awkward and for once, didn't know what to do. Sure, he felt something for his flat mate but he never thought of it as attraction. But perhaps it wasn't physical attraction, that was certainly possible. It was possible that it was the attraction to his personality and mind.

The vampire took a deep breath. John needed to be the last thought on his mind. His fangs wont shrink until either he mate or feed again. Unfortunately, both would be difficult, but the latter would be more dangerous. The first would include telling John and convincing him to mate with him though.

Sherlock, uncharacteristically, banged his head against the window and groaned. He contemplated his choices for a while. Eventually, daylight broke out and the sound of John's alarm clock could be heard above the vampire's head. He still hadn't come to a conclusion. The worst thing about this while situation was that his fangs were temporarily elongated.

The detective stayed in his room for most of the day, his mind running through the possibilities of his situation. Sherlock became distracted from his thoughts when a noise sounded outside his window. A mocking bird, he thought. The vampire recollected memories from a book he read years ago. 'To Kill a

Mockingbird.'

The book was not very interesting for Sherlock, but he did remember it well. He remembered that it said that it was sinful to kill a mockingbird because it doesn't pester anyone; it was just here to sing. Well, this particular mockingbird that was outside of Sherlock's window was actually quite annoying and disruptful.

The vampire ran his tongue under his fangs. He could feed on the bird. It wouldn't be much, but enough to shrink his fangs for a while. Sherlock opened the window and held out his hand for the bird. It didn't move from the branch it was on. The detective groaned. He opened his bedroom door slowly and peeked out to check if the coast was clear from John.

John was sitting in his chair with his laptop, probably on his blog. Sherlock hissed quietly and took a deep breath. The vampire took a step out of the room and closed his bedroom door behind him. The doctor looked up from his computer. "Finally decide to leave your room, I see." The detective ignored the doctor and made his way to the kitchen. He couldn't risk opening to talk for his fangs may be seen.

Sherlock opened the fridge and grabbed the loaf of bread left next to the severed head. He spotted a drop of blood on the rack, most likely from the several body parts left in the fridge. The detective wiped up the drop of blood with his finger and stuck it in his mouth.

It wasn't the best tasting; he had definitely had better before. Sherlock brought the bread back to the room with him, receiving an odd, questioning look from John on his way back. The vampire looked out the window to see the bird still there. He opened up the bag and took out a slice of bread. Letting it sit on his hand, the detective held his arm out the window again.

The bird flew off before Sherlock could get close. He cursed quietly. The door opened behind him and the vampire went to stick his arm and head back in the room but, instead, he hit his head against the windowsill. "Agh!"

Sherlock felt a hand rest on his shoulder as he lifted his head back into the room, rubbing the back of it with his hand. The detective growled at the pain without realizing his mouth was open for the world to see his fangs. The hand quickly left his shoulder. The vampire opened his eyes to see a few steps away with an astonished look on his face.

Sherlock quickly closed his mouth shut and clamped a hand over it. John took a few more steps back until he hit the wall behind him. "Sh-Sherlock? What the hell?" The doctor spat out. The detective let his hand fall back to his side and sighed deeply. "John I'm sorry, but…I-I'm a…" Sherlock groaned and let his head drop so he stared at the floor. He wanted to look anywhere but at his flat mate's frightened face.  
>I'm a vampire."<p>

John let out a laugh. "V-Vampires aren't real.  
>The vampire lifted his head back up to look at John. He took a step towards the doctor. "And yet, here I am." Sherlock informed. The ex-army doctor let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "So…you're a vampire. Are…are you going to kill me now or something?"<p>

The detective could almost laugh. "No John. I'm not going to kill you," Sherlock took several steps until he was directly in front of John. "but I do need something else." John let out a shaky sigh. "What is it?" The vampire smiled at John.

"I need you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews, keep them up please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"You need me? For what?" John inquired. "…" Sherlock sighed heavily. "I need you to have sex with me." He finally said. The doctor looked startled. "You need me to have sex with you? Um, let me think about that….NO!"

"John that may be out of the question." The vampire said. "Yeah? And what're you going to do? Rape me?" John yelled. The detective rolled his eyes. "No, I won't do that, but my choices are either have sex with you, never leave the flat, or feed more than usual. Which, the last, is quite dangerous."

"Do you…do you feed on animals or people?" John asked, slightly put off. "So you want the truth?" Sherlock question. The shorter nodded: yes. "Well…they're not very nice people." Sherlock told him. John could almost laugh. "Oh my god! You-I'm living with a man who eats people!" The vampire groaned. "To be fair, I drink their blood. Not eat them."

The ex-army doctor stared at his flat mate for half-a-second in astonishment. "Oh well that makes _all_ the difference!" Sherlock laughed lightly. "You're so cute." He told John. John had stopped freaking out long enough to look at his friend. He blushed at Sherlock's words. "I'm not 'cute!'" Shouted John.

"No, actually, you're quite adorable." The detective stepped closer to his flat mate and pinched his cheeks lightly. "You're just a soft little human. I could just cuddle with you all night!" Sherlock said, intentionally trying to piss his friend off.

John growled and drew his arm back, ready for a punch. The vampire looked out the window to see that it had gotten dark outside. Sherlock looked back at John to see a fist coming at his head. The detective gracefully caught the hand and smirked at his friend.

The doctor gasped. "How did you do that?" Sherlock turned his mouth into a wide smile, showing off his teeth and fangs. "Vampire. Remember?" John groaned. "And you have special powers too?" The vampire chuckled. "Just strength, and only when it's dark out."

The shorter of the two rolled his eyes. "Whatever, show off." John finally noticed Sherlock was still holding his hand. "Um, blood sucking demon, want to let go of my hand?" Sherlock growled at the nick name his flat mate had given him and then smiled. "No, I don't think I do."

John rolled his eyes again. "Well what are you going to do then? Hold my hand until I agree to have sex with you? Oh, and while we're on the subject. Why do you need to have sex with me anyways?"

Sherlock dropped John's hand. "Um…" The vampire sighed, "My body believes that I have found my mate and my fangs wont shrink until I have sex with that person." The doctor pursed his lips. "So, can you tell it that it's wrong?"

The vampire chuckled at his friend. "It's not wrong John. It may not be physical attraction, but I know something is there." John gave Sherlock a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" The detective stared at John. "I'm, as much as I don't want to admit it, not entirely sure myself."

The shorter male laughed. "Well that's great! And what if we do have sex, and what if you stupid fangs don't shrink, huh?" Sherlock deeply sighed. "I know they will, I know for a fact that you're the one." The doctor laughed again. "And how _do _you know?" Sherlock smirked. "Easy, I used the process of elimination, and background information to come to the realization that it had to be you."

John glared at Sherlock then stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sherlock groaned, this was going to be difficult. Thoughts fluttered around Sherlock's head. What was he supposed to do though? He couldn't make John like him and want to have sex with him. He sure as hell wasn't going to force him either.

The vampire sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He wished that this whole ordeal wasn't happening, that it was just a nightmare. Why did he have to like John? Relationships just weren't for the detective. Sherlock looked over at his clock to check the time. He was too tired to think, which was weird because he didn't sleep.

Damn, this sucked. No pun intended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long update, I had planned to have this finished earlier but I procrastinated. Then I went on vacation for Spring Break. But here it is now! Don't kill me and please review!<strong>


End file.
